Naruto's Guardian Angel, Tenshi Kamichi
by Tenshi Gureibusu
Summary: What happens when a legendary kunoichi thought to be dead gets a vision of the future and decides to change it? Will messing with the future bring about good fortune or bad luck? And why does she need to be on Naruto's team? This is an Oc story.
1. Meet Tenshi Kamichi!

Hey Everyone! Tenshi Gureibusu here! Just wanted to say that this is my first story and I wanted to see what people thought of it.

I don't own Naruto, but I do own Tenshi Kamichi, somewhat. Thanks and enjoy!

A young girl walked through the forest towards Konohagakure. Her blue eyes twinkling as she reminisced on all the good times she'd had in this village. Some of her best memories were of her and the other Konoha shinobi. She wondered what Sarutobi would think when she showed up after being missing all these years. Hell, she was pretty sure that everyone who knew about her thought that she was dead. After all, she hadn't aged very much.

As she reached Konoha's gate, she resisted the urge to laugh at the two guards. What were their names? Izu-something and Kotesu? Ah, that's right, Izumo and Kotetsu. She signed in and went running towards the Hokage Tower. She went streaking by a silver haired man and a man in a green jumpsuit. Both looked at the streak, one in awe the other idly gazing over the cover of his little orange book. She stopped right as she reached the Tower.

She wondered how she could make the biggest impression on the Hokage. She than remembered that the jonin where gathering together to get their student assignments. She turned herself invisible and masked her chakra, then entered the tower and made her way to the meeting room, marveling at how little things had changed over the years. She entered the meeting room and proceeded to glue herself to the ceiling using her chakra.

She saw the silver haired ninja and his jumpsuit wearing companion enter, to be followed by several others and some chunin. Last to enter was Sarutobi. The girl found herself getting teary eyed. 'Oh, how old you have gotten over the years Sarutobi-otouto-chan.'

The girl remembered how she and he used to chase after that damned demon cat, Tora. She heard that that evil creature had somehow managed to survive or reproduce over the years. She missed her other otoutos, the Senju brothers. How she missed all the shinobi and civilians she had made her family over the years. But they all died, while she lived on.

Sarutobi than cleared his throat and called for the shinobi to be quiet. As she listened to who were going to be this years jonin sensei, she nearly laughed her ass off at the choices and at how people commented on how sorry they felt for any of the poor genin who got placed with Kakashi Hatake, who turned out to be the silver haired guy. He seemed to have an unhealthy liking for Jiraiya's Icha Icha books, which she had read once. After that she had burnt any copy that came near her.

'That's it!' She thought. With a simple snap of her fingers the porn went up in green, blue and white flames. Kakashi's reaction was priceless! His eyes widened and he tried to put the flames out. Nothing, not even water put out the flames. What sparked everyone's interest was the fact that the flames only burnt the book and nothing else, they couldn't be put out, and they weren't flame colored.

Sarutobi stared at the flames, trying to remember where he had seen fire like that before. He soon got his answer when all the shinobi present heard laughter coming from the...ceiling? Everyone stared until they heard a thump as something landed in front of the Hokage's desk. A voice echoed all around them, laughing.

"That was funny as hell, right Sarutobi-otouto?" The young girl said as she made herself visible.

She laughed as Sarutobi's eyes grew large. He looked comical. But her expression changed to worry fast, as she remembered that Sarutobi wasn't young anymore.

"T-T-Tenshi? Is that really you?"

"The one and only. Jeez, you've gotten old!" Tenshi said with a huge grin on her face.

"And you haven't changed one bit, Tenshi-nee." Sarutobi said, grinning as hugely as Tenshi.

"Otouto? Nee? Lord Hokage, who is this girl?" Ibiki Morino asked, eyeing the girl, waiting for her to make a wrong move.

"Oh silly me. Everyone, this is Tenshi Kamichi. Tenshi, these are some of the shinobi of the village." Sarutobi said, watching everyone's expressions.

All the shinobi began sputtering, their eyes wide and their hands moving strangely. Some shinobi looked to be on the verge of heart attacks.

"K-K-Kamichi?" "No way! The last one died on the day of the Kyuubi attack didn't she?"

"You guys really thought I died? Jeez, I feel so underestimated. Why do people keep underestimating me Otouto? Is it because I'm a girl?" Tenshi asked, her big blue eyes shining with mischief. Sarutobi recognized that look in her eyes, it was what he used to love about her, before she had disappeared.

"Now Nee-chan, don't. Please, don't ruin my ninja. I'd like them sane..." Sarutobi sweat-dropped at the 'are you kidding me' look that Tenshi gave him. "Ok. Fine. I'd like them as sane as possible."

"Don't worry otouto, I won't break 'em. I keep my playthings in excellent condition."

"Hey! Since when are we playthings?" Kakashi and several other shinobi shouted, looking distinctly ruffled.

"Since I said so." Tenshi said, giving the shouters a smile that was somehow innocent and evil at the same time. Everyone shivered and a few of the shouters puked.

"So..What can I do for you Nee-chan?" The Sandaime Hokage asked, worried about what it could mean if Tenshi was back in Konoha, alive, when everyone had believed her dead and gone.

"Hmm? What can you.." Tenshi muttered, distracted by the fun she was having. Something clicked and she turned to Sarutobi. "Ah, yes. I'd like to request something from you, in private. Please."

Sarutobi nodded his head and turned to his ninja saying, "We are going to take a little break, I will call you back in here as soon as Tenshi-chan and I are done speaking."

The gathered shinobi muttered and complained about being sent away, but looked rather relieved to get away from the "young" Kamichi. After everyone was far enough away, the Hokage looked towards the girl he had always considered his elder sister in every way possible.

"I have disturbing news Hiruzen. I had yet another vision of the future. This one I got during my sleep a few days ago, and it spanned several years into the future. You know I cannot tell you what happens, but I can change the future myself. That is what I came to do. To do so, I need to become a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf once again. And I need to be a genin on Naruto Uzumaki's team. Can I count on your help Hiruzen?"

"Tenshi, I will, but I must admit that you being who you are will make it..."

"Ah, yes. Well I have a solution for that. The cover story is that I somehow found an orphan in Amegakure. I brought her here because I found something familiar about her and I want you to keep a close eye on her. I will then "leave". But we both know that I'm just going to be pretending to be the girl."

"Excellent. What is your name going to be?"

"Hikari Gureibusu."

"Well then, I shall see you tomorrow...Hikari." Sarutobi said with a nod and a wink at Hikari.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Hokage-sama. Take care, Otouto." said 'Hikari' nodding and walking out the door and towards the Forest of Death. Sarutobi watched her walk away and sighed. Life just got so much more complicated. Turning around, he called his shinobi back in and handed out the teams with the necessary adjustments.

So, what do you think? Please Review! Thanks,

Tenshi Gureibusu!


	2. Enter, Anko Mitarashi!

Ohayo! It's me, Tenshi-san. Anyway, I was going to delete this story, but I got a review to write more and since they're my only reviewer, I figured I'd give them another chapter. Hope you like it.

~Tenshi Gureibusu.

* * *

'Which way should I go? Rooftop, trees or ground? Underground?' Hikari thought.

She was trying to decide which route was the fastest to get to the Academy, to be placed with her new team. Hikari had plenty of time to get there, but she wanted to get there early, so as to keep the element of surprise. She knew that the Academy sensei, Iruka Umino, had been told about her, but none of the students should know about her.

Hikari looked around her, finally deciding the route she was going to take. 'Rooftops it is.'

Jumping up, Hikari nearly collided with a purple haired kunoichi.

"Oops! Sorry stranger-san!" Hikari said, smiling innocently at the kunoichi, who looked at her strangely.

"No problem kid. You should watch where you're going though, Miss...?" The kunoichi asked this with a look of confusion semi-hidden under a mask of indifference.

"Oh! My name is Hikari, Gureibusu Hikari. What's your name, stranger-san?" Hikari asked, cocking her head to the side.

The kunoichi frowned at the girl and prepared herself for the usual fear, anger and scorn usually given to her.

"My name is Anko, Mitarashi Anko."

Hikari smiled widely, happy that "Little Anko-chan" still trusted...somewhat.

"That's a pretty name Anko-san! I wish mine was as pretty as yours!" Taking a look around, Hikari decided that it was time for her to go. She gave a short bow and said, "It was nice meeting you Anko-san, but I should get going to the academy. See ya!"

As the girl ran off, Anko stared and stared. As the girl slowly disappeared in the distance, a terrifying grin grew on Anko's face. The grin terrified civilians, because it was a truly happy grin, which they hadn't seen on Mitarashi Anko in years.

As she ran towards the Academy, Hikari looked back, smiling and chuckling at the grin growing on Anko's face. She was happy and proud that _SHE_ was the one to make her dear Anko-chan smile again, even if Anko didn't know it was her. Hikari made a mental note to talk to Sarutobi-otouto about how both Naruto and Anko were treated by the villagers. Looking forward, she sped up.

* * *

And there we have it! Hikari's running to the Academy, meeting yet another part of her past. And we got to meet Anko early! Please read and review! Thanks, ~Tenshi Gureibusu


	3. Assigned, Team Seven!

Ohayo! Well, it's been a while so I figured I'd give the story another little attempt to see how it goes. Everything I write is for my own fun, flaming me is unneccessary as this is _my_ story, written for _me. _Thank you.

~Tenshi Gureibusu.

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hikari, and even that is a tenuous claim at best.*

* * *

'Let's see...which room am I supposed to be in? Not that one. Nope...Uh uh.' Hikari was walking done the hallway in the Academy, looking for the classroom that she was supposed to go to. With each empty or wrong room, her stress and frustration rose higher and higher. Finally, she came to the door she was looking for.

'When I find that idiot who told me to go left when _clearly_ I was supposed to go right, I'll figure out just what can and can't fit into the human body.'

Hikari opened the door, mumbling under her breath, and looked for Iruka. She scanned the room, taking note of the students -'Cannon fodder, latest Ino-Shika-Cho, Last Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kikai, Dog, more cannon fodder, Pink Banshee, and gee, look! _More_ cannon fodder!'- until her eyes finally came to rest on one Umino Iruka. Iruka looked slightly confused, as did all of the "cute little genin". Hikari rolled her eyes and pasted on a smile, walking over to Iruka.

"Ohayo, I am Gureibusu Hikari. Hokage-sama said he had told you about me?" Hikari asked, showing the man her headband and the note Sarutobi gave her for 'just in case'. Iruka gave himself a shake, smiling at the girl.

"Oh yes! Hokage-sama said he was adding you a bit late to the roster. Due to you being so late, we're actually going to have a four-person team, something we don't usually have. If you'd just take that seat there next to Hanei-san, I will call out your teams."

Hikari smiled and bowed, turning as she straightened up. She went to sit by the young civilian-born ninja, who looked slightly wary at the new girl. She gave him a quick smile then turned to listen to Iruka, who had called out the names for teams one through five.

"Team six is Hanei, Uta and Gin. Team eight..."

Several students looked alarmed. Why had Iruka just skipped team seven? A brown haired girl stood up.

"Iruka-sensei? Um..why did you skip team seven?"

Iruka smiled, glad that his students where actually paying attention and said, "Team seven is being saved for last, because they are the first four person team in quite a while. Now, where was I? Right, team eight..."

Hikari smiled as the teams were assigned, just as she 'remembered' them. Before she could get lost to reminiscing, Iruka finally reached the end of team assignments.

"Team seven is Sakura, Naruto-'Noo!','Sakura-chan!'- Sasuke,-'Hooray!','Oh man.'-and Hikari. Teams will stay here until your jounin senseis come and get you, okay? Good job and good luck!"

With that, Iruka left the classroom and jounin senseis started calling and leaving with their assigned teams. Soon only team seven was left. Hikari smiled, knowing they were in for a long wait.

* * *

There we go! A new chapter and Hikari is with her new team. Hope you like it, please read and review. Thank ypu,

~Tenshi Gureibusu


End file.
